Raphs Punishment
by Little Red Riding Brat
Summary: My first fic, dont hate me! It is kinda short. Um, five year old Raph threatens his sister. Spanking involved. No dying. R&R please? Flames will be fed to Mike! LOL First reveiwer and most random reveiwer will get a spot in the story as charecters. Random
1. Chapter 1

Okay Um...ew? This story sucks so I'll be fixing it...

Btw the turtles are five, and they have a sister called Hamato Ayame, who's a kitten that was chasing Splinter.  
I don't own any turtles, let alone the TMNT. Except Ayame.  
WARNING: CONTAINS SPANKINGS OF MINORS. 

"AYAME!" Ayame was playing video games with Mikey when she heard Raph shout, footsteps thundering towards them.  
"Uh-oh!" she leapt off the couch and grabbed her pink chain scythe. "Save me!" Ayame had recently been in her "Pranking stage" she had just put whipped cream in Raph's bed after he threw her stuffed dog into the sewer because she was annoying him. She wanted to tell Master Splinter, but Raph warned her that if she did, she'd be the one in the sewer next time. So when Splinter asked why Nikole smelled like sewer water, she said she took her for a walk on her own and accidentally dropped her. She got grounded for that, the turtles aren't allowed to walk around on their own.  
After running a couple of feet she bumped into Splinter "Ayame?"  
"Um, Hi Master..." she shuffled her feet slightly, wanting to keep running.  
"What is the meaning of this?"  
"I...um...errrr" looking behind her she saw Raph frowning and looking at her, arms crossed.  
Seeing this she screeched and ran behind her master and yelped "Raphie's gonna drown me!"  
Seeing how frightened the small child was he lifted her up and looked into her eyes.  
"Now small child, what has happened?"  
She figured that Raph couldn't hurt her while she was in his arms she started to speak rapidly "I...well...when Nikole fell in the water it was 'cause Raph threw her in...I wanted ta tell you but he said if I did he'd push me in!" she had tears in her eyes as she shook slightly.  
"Raphael is this true?" Splinter arched an eyebrow at him.  
"Hai Master." Rapheal rolled his eyes.  
He ran his hand over Ayame's fur slightly, before shooing her off "Now my daughter, you go play with your brothers, and Raphael, come here"  
Aya nodded and rushed off to the living room "Mikey! Let's play Zombie Slayers!" she called, jumping and landing next to him on the couch.  
A few minutes later, after the sure sound of a spanking coming out (Mikey and Ayame were usually the recipients) Raph come out of sensei's courters rubbing his bottom. Leo gave him a sympathetic look "You okay?"  
" Whatever! This is your fault Aya!" he glared, before heading for his room.

A few minutes earlier in splinters courters,  
"Raphael, my son, why did you threaten Ayame?"  
"She was bein' annoying!"  
He arched an eyebrow "So you threaten to hurt her?"  
"Yeah, so?"  
Splinter motioned for Rapheal to come closer to him before picking him up under his arm and swatting him "You do not threaten our family Rapheal.  
Realizing what was about to happen Rapheal froze "Wait! Master, please don't!" he yelled, trying to get away.  
"My son, I do not like having to punish any of you" he started swatting him rhythmically "But you are not to behave in that manner."  
Raph had tears in his eyes, but was mostly stilled angry at Aya.  
After about twelve swats Splinter picked Raph up and hugged him "Rapheal, I'm sorry, but you had to learn." He rubbed the turtles shell comfortingly "Now, go up to your room."  
Rapheal nodded somewhat sourly, before walking out of the room.

TBC...

Was that better? If it was I'll post the other revised chapters...


	2. Chapter 2

Okey Dokey people.

Three new characters. Ayames teddy bear is called Nicole, The voice in raphs head is called kikaroda, and the kitten they take in is called lenniluvsbrian. Cangrats!

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"Argh sniff I can't believe he took my weapons" Raph complained.

"Never mind that, I have to figure out a way to get revenge on her for getting me in trouble" and with that, he took out some crayons and paper.

A couple hours later Master Splinter peeked though the crack in the door to see his son coloring. He smiled shaking his head and went to train his other four children.

A couple hours later he is setting up for the revenge. He hears a voice.

"Rapaeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeel"

"Huh who's there?"

"I am your voice inside your head. My name is Kikaroda. What you are doing is wrong"

"Shut up, I don't need your advice"

"What you should do is make peace. Not take revenge"

"It's to late for that, besides why should I listen to you?" with that, he flicked the voice out of his head.

A couple hours later he had the plan set up, so he takes Aya on a "special" walk. While she isn't paying attention, he ties a rope to her leg. Around halfway across the pipe, he pretends to almost fall, she reaches out to save him, but falls off and lands on her arm. She let out a shriek of pain and started crying. He had a tub of glue set out filled with feathers. But unfortunately, the feather filled glue lands on master splinter, who had run out to see why his daughter was crying.

His brothers run out to see a white master splinter, a crying Aya, and up above a truly terrified Raphael.

"Oh dude, Raphs in for it now!"

"I hope he doesn't get in too deep of trouble"

"He should have known better, just made up instead of revenge."

After sending Raph to his bedroom, sending his other children to the living room to help their sister, and cleaning up the mess, master splinter walked angrily to Raphs room,

"What exactly happened out their Raphael?"

"I'm sorry sensei, I just wanted to get revenge on her for getting me in trouble, but I never thought that…she would get hurt"

Seeing the frightened ness in his sons eyes he walked to the bed were he was sitting and sat down, picking up the child and bringing him close to his body.

"I understand my son, but that was not your field to tend to. Now I am afraid that I have to give you're a spanking"

Raph just nodded.

Several minutes later, master splinter stops spanking and calms down his son until he fell asleep. He then lays him in bed and goes to check on his daughter. After finding that her bone is broken in two places he picks her up and carries her to her bedroom.

Later she's talking to her teddy bear

"Oh Nikole. What am I going to do? I can't move my arm because of this cast and I can't practice now."

She hears a voice coming from the teddy bear

"Don't worry everything will be fine"

"I hope so, I hope so"

A couple hours later, three of the brothers and master splinter walk in; Mike has his hands behind his back. When he pulls them forth, he is holding a kitten

"What's that?" she asks

"This is a new friend for you, as your brothers will be very busy"

"Thank you" she says using her spare arm to pet the cat.

For the next couple of days one of her only friend is the cat.

But then one day, the cat starts to talk,

"Hai"

"Wha!?"

"It's me, my name is lenniluvsbrian and I am your kitten"

"Cool!"

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Cliffhanger!

How does her family react to the kitten? R&R to find out.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three! Even though this called "Raphs Punishment" Leo gets spanked in this chapter! OOOH

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Ayame realizes over the past few days that Lenni has been in little bits of THE ooze and that is what aloud her to talk! Leo walks in to see her talking to the cat.

"Ayame you are crazy" Leo stated.

"How?" she asked.

"You are talking to you cat stupid"

"So?"

"So your crazy!" Master Splinter walks in.

"I am not crazy Leo!"

"Yes you are!"

"Ahem" Master Splinter clears his throught. Leo turns around slowly.

"Ulp, Hi sensei"

"Leonardo, come with me. Ayame, you should try to rest"

They both said "Hai sensei" at the same time. Nervously Leo followed Master Splinter and Aya went to sleep.

In Master Splinters room,

"Exactly why were you calling your sister crazy Leonardo?"

"Beacuse she was talking to her cat! Is that crazy or is it just me?!"

"That still gives you no excuse to call her names, now does it?"

"No sensei, are you gonna gimme a spanking?" he asked worriedly.

"Yes, I am afraid That I have to."

"Okay" he said, pulling himself over his fathers lap.

Master Splinter put one hand on Leos back, to keep him from getting away. He raised his hand slowly, and let the first slap come down in the middle of Leos buttocks. Leo yelped in pain.

"Yah! Pl..please...st..stop" He yelped in between sobs as the slaps came down. Master Splinter moved down to the thighs,

"Yow...p..pl..ple.please...s...st...stop! I...Im...s..so..sorr..sorry!" He yelped as he cried. He screamed in pain as his sensei moved to the undercurve.

"Yipes! P..pl...ple...plea...please...s..st...stop...!...Im...s...so...s...so...sorr...sorry!"

His sobs slowed down as his father stopped spanking him and soothed him down until he fell asleep. He then carried Leo to his own bedroom and tucked him into bed.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Sorry so short. Who be next to be spanked. Not Mikey, thats for sure. He will never get spanked if Im the one writing.


	4. Donnys turn

Chapter four! Sorry it took so long to update but well...EVIL WRITERS BLOCK! I was reading some reveiws and decided to use the one from "don" LOL...so we have a new charecter...congratulations Rianne - ennaiR! You got the most random reveiw ever! You will be the ...uh... the uh...the kitten! Yeah! Lenni had a kitten!

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"Ouuuuum Ouuuuummmmm Ouuummmm"

"Ayame?" Poke.

"Ouuuuuummm"

"Ayame?!" Poke

"Ouuuuummmmmmm"

"AYAME!!!" Poke poke pokity poke poke poke pokity poke.

"Ouuuummmm...stop it Mikey...Ouummmmmm"

"Ummmm" Back away.

"Ouuummmm"

"AYAME!!!!!! AYAME AYAME AYAME!!!!!!"

"Grrrrrrrrrrr WHAT!?"

"Donny made soomething to fix your arm!"

Blink "He did?"

Don walks in holding a vile "Yep"

"Try it."

He pours it on her arm. "Now go to sleep...it should be ready by morning."

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

THE NEXT MORNING...

"Meow Ayame?"

"Mew Ayame?"

Aya wakes up.

"Hi Lenni, Hi Rianne"

The two cats speak together "Whys your arm spotted and pink?"

"Huh?"

She looks at her arm...screams

"AAAAIIIIEEEEKKKKK!!!! DONNY!!!!"

Everyone rushes in.

"Sis whats...oh...Ohno...something went wrong with the experiment."

"Duh!"

"Experiment my son?"

Mikey explains "Donny made an experiment that was supposed to cure her arm...not give it a rash and turn it pink!"

"And how do you know that Michelagelo?"

"He showed me how to make it. And how to make the reverse formula."

"Then will you and Rapheal go and make it?"

"Yes sensei. C,mon Raph."

"Leonardo, please watch after your sister."

"Yes sensei"

"Donnatelo. come with me"

"Yes sensei"

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

IN MASTER SPLINTERS ROOM...

"Sensei I am realy sorry, I was just trying to help"

"I realise that my son. How ever you should have tested it on something"

"Sorry sensei"

"It is alright. But I am afraid I will have to give you a spanking."

"Yes sensei"

Master splinter lifts Donny over his lap and spanks him for five minutes. After that he calms him down.

"I think Ill go help Raph and Mike"

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

IN THE LAB...

"Just...About. DONE!"

"Good but we should try it on something"

"Im way ahead of you."

Mikey pulls out a mouse. Drips some of the first stuff on it. They watch it turn pink. Then Mikey drips some of the reverse on it. It turns back to normal.

"Good."

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

IN AYAS ROOM...

"I hope they get the potion soon"

"Me too"

"Sorrry for calling you crazy Aya. But why were you talking to the cat?'

"It fell in the ooze. It could talk back"

"Meow Hi"

"Mew Hewwo"

"Huh? What! it fell in the ooze!"

"Yep. And somehow its kitten can talk."

"Wow."

"WE GOT IT! WE GOT IT!"

Raph and Mike run in and pour the stuff on her arm. It goes back to normal.

Ayame checks something and tries to move it. She gasps.

"OMG!!!"

"What???!!!"

"I can move my arm! Its not broken anymore!!!!

"Whoa"

They get up and walk to the tv and all start to play video games.

"Hold on. We should tell sensei"

"Good idea"

They walk to master splinters room.

"Sensei?

"Yes my children?"

"The reverser not only reversed the effects but also fixed her arm!"

He walks out

"You arre right her arm is not broken anymore"

"YAY!"

The five kids walk over to the tv and play video games.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Thats the end of the chapter. TBC!

"Uh Little?

"Yeah?"

"Which of us do you own?"

I look around to see all the turtles suronding me with their weapons drawn

"Oops. oh yeah, I dont own the ninja turtles...except for Ayame.


End file.
